The Beginning of The End
by pensieve-illusions
Summary: This follows James and Lily from the day they die through their afterlife watching over their family and loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of The End

Chapter 1: Memories of Love

Lily sat in the corner of the room with Harry in her arms. Her long red hair cascaded down her back in gentle waves. Her emerald green eyes shined with fear. Thoughts of worry filled her mind. _He is coming, keep Harry safe, James will be safe. _

Just one last time she has to look into the hazel eyes of her husband and kiss his gentle, kind lips. She looked down at her son, a tear rolling down her face. She looked at the messy, jet black hair of the one year old, the same as his fathers. He was the perfect combination of his loving parents. He had the black, messy hair of James and the bright emerald eyes of Lily.

James walked down the stairs with the same look of worry on his face that Lily shared. "It is all going to be ok." He told Lily, though not fully convincing himself. He wiped the tear away from Lily's face and reached for Harry. Harry giggled as James threw him up in the air, unaware of the danger that his family was in.

Lily tried to think of the good times. Memories of friends and life before this worry filled her mind.

Lily had just walked out of Charms class. Her long, auburn hair glistening in the sun that was peeking through the windows. She walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room when she heard a familiar voice call, "Lils!" She turned around to see none other than the marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. "Hi," she responded pleasantly to the boys. Lily planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, and he wrapped an arm around her. They all walked into the common room and Lily and James shared a seat by the fire. Lily nuzzled her head into James chest and James rested his cheek on her head. They both enjoyed the warmth and stayed there while they fell in a calm, quiet sleep…together.

That was a day she would remember forever. She loved James from that day on. She just sat there, in his chest, and rested with him in the common room. All they needed was each other.

The good times of her life were the only thing keeping her sane. She tried to think of more memories from the happiest times of her life, Hogwarts. The best times in her life were with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Before Hogwarts, it was just Petunia and her. She just always seemed much happier with James and the other boys. Hogwarts was her real home.

James and Lily walked down to the grounds holding hands. They sat down under a shady tree and gave each other a smile. "Hey Lils? I was just wondering if you would like to come to the ball with me." James said hopefully. "James! Yes." Lily said enthusiastically. This was a moment like no other for the couple. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Finally, they kissed for the very first time. They smiled at each other and laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky…together.

This was their first kiss and a great moment. That was a time where Lily really had time to think and look up at the clouds. Lily really thought that she could lay there forever and James felt the same way.

James knew that it was a matter of time until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named arrived. Dumbledore warned them only a half hour before. He told them that they could not do anything; he was on his way and determined. Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper for the Potters and had given them away to the Dark Lord.

James left Harry to play in his playpen. Lily let a few more tears fall down her face thinking that these were the last moments that they would spend as a family. James saw this and went to Lily and said "I love you Lily Evans Potter" and kissed her passionately. Lily felt safe in his arms. Once they broke apart, they caught their breath and Lily said "I love you James Potter" letting another tear slip down her face and not bothering to stop it. They heard a crack outside the door and knew that this was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fight to The Death

James fists tightened against his wand. He took a deep breath and yelled orders at Lily. "Take Harry and go! I will hold him off." James said bravely. Lily grabbed Harry and made her way to the staircase. Before climbing the stairs she walked to James and kissed him for the last time. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He said. They held each other's hand until Lily and James slowly parted.

As Lily ran up the stairs she worried that this might be the last time that she walked up these stairs, the last time she saw her husband, the last time she held Harry. She tried to be strong and not look into Harry's eyes. The small emerald eyes only made her think about her one year old son and if he would survive. She did not know what to do. She wanted to run back down the stairs and fight but she felt that she had to protect her son.

James stood there, thinking. He loved Lily so much that he had to save her, had to keep her safe. He just couldn't leave her to fight for herself. He saw her red hair fly up the stairs and he felt as though his heart stopped. That was the last time he would see her. He let a tear slip for Lily.

Lily walked into the nursery and put Harry in his crib. Harry was beginning to cry. Lily tried to assure him "Harry, be safe, be strong. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you." A single tear swam down Harry's cheek and Lily wiped his face dry. Lily tried to be strong but could not stop the tears running down her face. She heard noise downstairs and knew that it was time.

James took a deep breath and began to fight. He saw the figure underneath the long black cloak. He had pale skin and a nose like a snake. His eyes were a bright shade of red that looked as if they were on fire. The figure was firing spells toward him. The killing curse missed him by an inch. He shouted "Stupefy!" which missed the figure by a long shot. After observing how this is going, he knew that it would not end well.

Lily was prepared to risk her life for the ones she loved. She heard curses being yelled. "Expelliarmus!" was yelled by James. Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra!" at James. Lily's heart stopped until she heard James yell "Stupefy!" and knew that he was ok. Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedavra!" again and all of the fighting stopped. Everything was silent except for a high, cold laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lightning Strikes

Lily swore that she stopped breathing. She stood there waiting to hear James' kind, soothing voice but she knew that she would never hear it again. Lily heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She ran to the door and locked it. A few seconds later a spell hit the door and knocked it down. There stood a tall figure with evil red eyes.

He spoke in his cold voice "Step aside silly girl, and I shall spare you." Lily stood there, confidently. "No. You will not kill Harry!" Lily said in tears. "I give you one more chance, step aside and you shall be left unharmed." He said. Lily stood still. She wouldn't move. Not after what happened to James. She was prepared to die to save Harry, just as James had done for them. Voldemort showed no mercy for the woman or the family that he was ripping apart. He said "Avada Kedavra" so calmly that it was as though he was unaware of what was happening in front of him. Lily crumbled to the ground with her eyes open and a tear running down her face.

Now it was just Voldemort and Harry. Voldemort had a sickening grin on his face. He had to kill this boy because of the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. He could not be defeated by a small boy, Voldemort would live forever. He pointed his wand at the toddler's forehead and yelled "Avada Kedavra!" for the third time.

Something odd happened that did not happen with the boy's parents. The spell backfired at him. This curse that was intended to kill the boy had rebounded to him and he did not know why. Voldemort was in extreme pain as his soul was torn apart. His body was gone and a dark smoke flew out the window and sounded as if it were screaming. This one year old boy was protected by his mother's sacrifice. The most powerful wizard in the world was killed and Harry was left with only a lightning scar on his face. Harry stood in his crib, crying but unaware of what he has just done. Harry Potter, the boy who lived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Together At Last

Lily entered a place like no other. It looked like king cross station, the place where she went to go to her favorite place in the world, Hogwarts. The walls and floor around her was as white as snow. She looked to the right of her and saw the love of her life lying there next to her wearing the same confused face as she had. "Lils!" James said with a longing in his voice because he thought that he had lost her forever. They sat up and kissed passionately after what they thought would be the last time.

Lily loved the feel of his lips. They broke apart and their foreheads touched as they looked into each other's eyes. They both had the same thought…Harry. "James, where is Harry?" James thought this through. If Lily was here, then there was no way that Harry had survived. This thought made James sad in thinking that Harry would never go to Hogwarts and never see the world but James felt selfish by thinking that he was happy they were all there so they could be a family together. They were going to be all together in the end.

They have been there for an hour waiting for Harry before boarding the train to the afterlife. He had not arrived yet and they suddenly had hope that Harry was alive and unharmed. Questions flooded through Lily's mind. What happened to Voldemort? Where is Harry and is he ok? What will Harry think when he gets older and has no parents? The good news is that he will be safe and be able to live life. "Harry is safe. I know it" Lily said as she walked to a train and boarded. James followed Lily with trust in her. Lily and James traveled out of the station into a place unknown with assurance that wherever Harry was he would be happy and would someday join them once again.

The couple exited the train and looked around the foreign place. They saw the open blue sky and the green grass. They walked through the grass to a village of houses. Lily and James walked around the village in search for a place to live. On every mailbox there was a name and on the last house it said 'James and Lily Potter'. Next to their house other houses were appearing. "A house appears for every family that has died before they go to um… where we are" said Lily. "You are in Beyond.' A soft voice said.

Lily and James looked back to see James parents. "Mom, Dad!" James said in surprise. We both gave them a hug and the smile never faded off James face. He has missed them so much and now he could see them again. "We have a lot of questions starting with how you knew that we were here?" asked Lily. "Oh. In every house there is a screen where you can watch over the people that you love and under your screen it showed that you have entered beyond" said Mrs. Potter. "So you have been watching over us and Harry since you died?" James asked his parents. "Yes. We were watching Harry after we saw what happened to you and it was amazing" said Mr. Potter enthusiastically. "After you came here we continued to watch Harry. He stood in his crib crying with you when Voldemort came in the room. Then you sacrificed yourself and Voldemort looked at Harry with his red eyes and fired the killing curse at him. But he did not die; the spell backfired and hit Voldemort. His body died but his soul is still alive. Harry only has a scar on his forehead but he is fine. Dumbledore came for Harry an hour later and your bodies are to be buried in Godric's Hallow. Harry will be living with Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley." Mr. Potter explained.

Lily and James were comforted by knowing the whole story about what happened after they died. They said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and walked into their house which was a replica of the one they lived in on earth. They walked through the house and found their wands on their nightstands and climbed into bed holding each other knowing that everyone was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I'll Be There

Lily and James have been in Beyond for 10 years which meant that Harry was starting Hogwarts this year. It was September 1st, so Harry would be going on the Hogwarts Express. She thought about Harry and how he may feel in the train with everyone staring at him. Every day, Lily and James woke up and spent most of the day watching Harry and how the Dursleys treated him. They saw when Harry got his Hogwarts letter and now they needed to watch him get on the Hogwarts express. Even though they couldn't be with him every day and talk to him, they felt lucky that they could still see their son.

Sometimes James would sneak a look at Sirius because he had not seen him in 10 years either. They used to see each other every day and the longest amount of time that they spent apart was 6 days. Sirius would come to James house for the holidays. They were practically brothers. He missed him but would never wish that he was here. He would never wish that Sirius died so that he could have him to himself.

They watched Harry as the Dursleys drove away laughing about the confusion on Harry's face as he searched for platform 9 ¾. Lily felt pity for him because he was doing this on his own. Harry looked around the platform and spotted a large family. Lily and James knew right away by the look of their flaming red hair, those were the Weasleys. Harry asked them if they knew where the platform was. The Weasleys led him to the platform and helped him through. James wished that he could thank him one day.

Harry was on the Hogwarts Express with his new friends, Ron and Hermione, eating candy and talking. Ron was fun to be with and a loyal friend. Hermione was brilliant and would be a great friend to have around. Lily knew that these three would be the best of friends and had a feeling that they would all be on Gryffindor, the house of the brave.

Harry and his friends got off the train and made their way to the Great Hall. James felt pride when Harry put on the sorting hat and it screamed out "Gryffindor!" James' pride only grew throughout Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in his first year at Hogwarts which is the first time that has happened in over a century, he defeated a troll in the castle, travelled around the castle under James' invisibility cloak, and most importantly, he defeated Professor Quirrell and got the Sorcerer's Stone. He was a hero at the age of 11. James could only imagine what will happen as he gets older. Both Lily and James believed that someday, Harry will defeat Voldemort. He is the Chosen One.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry it took so long for the update. I went on vacation in the beginning of the month and I have not had time to write this next chapter. I hope you like it!

Chapter 6: Learning the Facts

In Harry's second year at Hogwarts, Lily and James learned more and more about their son that they found curious. For one, Harry was able to speak parseltongue. Voldemort spoke parseltongue. Many theories traveled through their brains but one thought in particular was the thought that they feared the most. Now they knew all about what happened to Harry after they died. Lily and James both thought the same thought.

When Voldemort tried to kill harry and the spell backfired, they thought that a piece of Voldemort was left inside Harry. This thought scared Lily and James thinking that a piece of Voldemort lived inside their son. They watched throughout that year to see if anything else about Harry resembled Voldemort like his moods, the way her talked, or the way he acted. He did not have any of Voldemort's traits. Lily then pushed that theory out of her mind but James was not sure and had a feeling that the traits would appear as Harry got older and had a feeling that after that night, Harry and Voldemort had a certain connection.

It has been 11 years and Lily and James felt so alone. They watched Harry for most of the day. They both loved each other so much but still wanted someone they loved to be with them. Today, something felt different. They decided to go see James' parents that morning instead of watching Harry. They felt that something was different today. They stayed with James parents until later that night. Lily was walking up the stairs while James decided to check on Harry before he set off to bed. He couldn't even speak.

Harry was lying down in the hospital wing unconscious. "Lii-Lilll-LILYYYY!" James managed to say. Lily ran down the stairs scared. "What?" she said with the worry in her voice made clear. "Haa-Haarr-Harry!" he said but he really couldn't think. She looked on the screen. She looked into her son's face and began to sob.

We rewinded throughout the tape and saw Harry going into the bathroom and enter the chamber of secrets by speaking parseltongue. He went in to find Tom Riddle. He told Harry that he was Voldemort. Harry also fought the basilisk. Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes blinded the basilisk and Harry defeated it with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He saved Ginny Weasley by destroying the diary which had been enchanting Ginny. By destroying the diary he destroyed, what Harry, did not realize, was one of Voldemort's horcruxes. He stabbed Tom Riddle's diary with a basilisk fang. He was quite the hero that night.

Lily and James have been watching Harry and noticed some curious things that were happening at Hogwarts. They knew that the chamber of secrets had been reopened and that students were being stunned by the creature. A kind house elf by the name of Dobby warned Harry not to come to Hogwarts this year just to keep him safe. They wished that they could sincerely thank Dobby for caring so much about Harry.

A few minutes later Harry was surrounded by many of his friends and teachers. Everyone left the room soon after. Everyone, besides Professor Dumbledore, who stayed to speak to Harry. Harry spoke all about what happened that day which was great for Lily and James as they needed some catching up.

After that talk they felt better that they knew what they had missed and knew that Harry would be ok. They also found out that Harry's teacher Professor Lockhart had attempted to perform a memory charm on Harry and Ron but it backfired and he is now oblivious of everything around him. James mumbled quietly 'It serves him right'. Lily luckily didn't hear.

After all of the drama, Lily and James calmed down and watched more about what happened that day. At the feast, Harry and Ron were awarded points for bravery. The house elf Dobby, who was owned by Luicius Malfoy, was set free because Harry tricked Luicius into giving Dobby a sock so he is a free elf. All is well at Hogwarts as students leave for summer holiday and Harry returns to the Dursley's for another terrible holiday.

I hope you liked this chapter. I looked back in the books to make sure that I had all of the information right. The more that you review, the faster my next chapter will be written!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Can't Believe His Eyes

Lily and James made sure not to miss another moment of Harry's life. They watched during the summer holiday. When Dudley bullied Harry (he is two times the size of harry), when Vernon yelled at Harry and sent him to his room (he was upgraded from a cupboard not long ago), when Petunia made Harry do harsh chores they watched. Lily and James felt sorry for Harry but James mostly wanted to get revenge on the rotten Dursley family.

Believe it or not, Harry has been treated better than normal by the Dursleys because they were all afraid of him and what he is capable of with his powers. Little did they know that Harry was not allowed to do magic outside of school. Harry did not dare tell the Dursleys because he enjoyed being feared. This made James smiled because it was the kind of thing that James would do as well. James and his son shared the same thoughts.

James always felt proud of Harry but as he watched the screen that Saturday evening he shed a single tear because of the loyalty Harry showed for his parents. When Vernon's sister Marge came over that night for dinner, she talked about Harry's parents. She called James a drunk and Harry stood up for his parents. In fact, his rage set Marge to inflate like a balloon and fly away in the sky. Harry's loyalty put the biggest smile on James face. He felt connected to Harry. It was like James had been there for Harry all his life. James felt proud that even after Harry had grown up with the Dursleys, he was still a loyal son.

James left the room after he watched Marge fly out of sight. Lily walked over to the screen and saw Harry walk out of the Dursley's house into the darkness. Suddenly, Lily heard a growl coming from behind Harry in the bushes. "JAMES! You need to come here now!" Lily exclaimed. James walked into the room and stared at the screen. In front of Harry was a face. James knew that face well. That was the face of his old best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius was not in human form, but in the form of a dog.

James just stood staring at the screen, frozen. That was not his best friend. Sirius looked so mean and like he wanted to cause harm to Harry, James and Lily's one and only son that meant the world to them. James heard the news that Sirius had broken out of Azkaban. James and Lily knew that Sirius did not deserve to be in Azkaban. He was put in Azkaban because he was accused of killing nine people including Peter Pettigrew and selling Lily and James out to Voldemort. James and Lily know that it was not Sirius, Sirius is a loyal friend. Peter sold them out and is still alive despite the belief that Sirius murdered him. The only important thing is that Lily and James know how loyal Sirius is and that they know he will always be their best friend.


End file.
